


Who are you?

by lindi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assistant Eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, It´s nothing bad, Levi has groupies in the beginning, Levi is an asshole at first, Levi is confused, Love, M/M, Pining Levi, Singer Levi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Superstar Levi, but deep down he is such a cutiepie, they both have secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindi/pseuds/lindi
Summary: -“Have we ever met before? I think not! Why should I know you then? What are you even doing in this building? I´ve never seen you around here before.”  Now Levi came to the realisation that maybe the guy in front of him really didn´t knew who he was.Levi is a world known superstar that always gets what he wants. Well until he meets Eren, who isn´t aware of Levi´s status as an A List celebrity. Levi finds himself strangely drawn to Eren. But out of reasons unbeknownst to Levi, he desperately tries to keep his well known identity a secret from Eren, not knowing that the other is hiding something as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are made...
> 
> Ah right. Just a small heads up there is smut like the frist scene. It is not Ereri though but don´t worry this will be the only non Ereri that is more "graphically" described.

“Fuck… Yeah.” Levi huskily breathed as the other gave the go ahead and Levi was able to the move. To push into that heat. The small dressing room he had been assigned to got slowly filled with lewd moans and pants that got increasingly more rigged and breathy, the faster Levi set the pace. Levis established a rhythm of deep and fast thrust, greedily taken by the others body.Hushed moans drifted through the air. “Yes take me.” And Levi groaned. It felt good.

The guy in front of him must have known his way around a men´s body very well, the way his hole just sucked Levi up. It sent Levi to the high he keeps looking for. The feeling he somehow came addicted to, because in this moments of deliriousness, Levi got the chance to cast everything that keeps bothering his mind aside. No flashlights of cameras, no reporters shouting his name in order to get his attention, no fans around every corner wanting to take selfies with him.

It didn´t bother him how many guys the other had had, because Levi might have lain with even more. To be honest he didn´t even remember half of them. They came easy. Beautiful guys and girls, even though he was just interested in the guys. After a show or any public appearance really, they somehow always find their way to him. And as long as their where clean and protection was at hand Levi wasn´t the one to decline them.

Levi increased his speed and his thrust became uncontrolled to the up building pleasure and the feeling inside his gut. He felt the other clench around his dick even more and knew he was at the edge too. Levi did a few more thrusts and both of them came. He took a deep sigh in and relinquished in the pleasure he was feeling, that high that blended everything else out. Deep inside he knew that this feeling of contentment wouldn´t last long but he chose to ignore that.

 

After both calmed down and got dressed the other gave him a cocky smile. “If that was to your liking, you know there is more where that came from.” Levi inwardly groaned, he knew it would happen, it always happens, that didn´t make it easier though. After a hook-up people tend to want more, may it because the sex was great or they just wanted to get near to him because he was famous, probably both.

Some display it in the romantic kind of way and some hoped to get closer to him with the promise of more sex. But Levi had a one-time only rule and he was making no exceptions. Still it was always hard to deny the ones he had lain with just because he somewhat had to uphold his a bit friendly celebrity persona. “Look I am sorry, but this was a one-time thing.”

He hoped the topic would be over with and gladly the other seemed to understand because his expression turned into something that told Levi he had been aware of it since the beginning. “I kinda figured, but it was still hot and fun.” he smirked at Levi. “And if you ever change your mind, here have my number.”

With that he gave Levi a small piece of paper, that let Levi knew that the guy hadn´t had come unprepared. “Right..thanks.” was all Levi could say and with a last sexy wink the other left the room.

Levi let himself sighed audibly but before he could think of anything else his phone buzzed and he took the call. “Ugh. Why are you calling Hanji?”.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Tsk typical four eyes, making me go to her stupid lab just because she can't fucking answer her phone._ Levi thought. He was pissed.

Hanji had called him because they had forgotten their fifth pair of extra glasses at his home yesterday. One would think that, that wouldn't be much of a problem, she had four other pairs she could use if something would have happened to the ones she so lovingly called her “main bitch”. But no Hanji tends to misplace three to four of her glasses per day, sometimes even all of them. Miraculously she never loses them, they somehow all find their way back to her at some point.

The initial plan had been that Levi would have just stopped by at the science facility where Hanji worked, give her a call when he was there so Hanji could come down to grab them and Levi would have been as soon as possible on his merry way home. But as usual when it came to Hanji, nothing was going according to plan and so Levi was currently pacing down the corridors leading to her lab.

The fact that there were little to no people crossing his way damped Levi's anger a bit. At least there were no annoying fans that screamed after him. And those people he did face, didn't get the chance to look at him properly. Levi passed them too fast or they were too occupied with whatever documents there were holding.Everything was remotely fine, until Levi came to a very painful full stop.

For seconds he didn´t know what was happening until he realised that he crushed into someone while walking around the corner. He looked at the guy that seemed to be completely of track rubbing his obviously hurting chin. Levi grimaced because that’s where he must have hit his forehead that hurt like a bitch, at.

Additionally to the fucking annoying pain came the fucking reminder how small Levi actually was. Levi has been confronted with his shortness all his live and normally he was dealing with it just fine. But in situations like these it always kind of egged him on. “Get out of the way brat.” He barked irritated at the slightly younger male, which caused the other to look at him with bewildered anger.

Levi could see the protest forming in those fucking mesmerizing eyes. _Don´t get your thoughts astray_. Levi chastised himself and waited for the 3 seconds it usually took people to recognise him.

But instead he got a furious “Excuse me?” back. “Rude! Who do you think you are?” That puzzled Levi a lot. _Really what is he getting at? Is he trying to provoke me by pretending to not knowing me?_ “Fuck do you wanna test me? How could you not know me?” Levi spat back. The anger intensified in the other’s eyes, but there was confusion too. “Have we ever met before? I think not! Why should I know you then? What are you even doing in this building? I´ve never seen you around here before.” Now Levi came to the realisation that maybe the guy in front of him really didn´t knew who he was.

Which rarely ever happened anymore, because Levi was a world known superstar. Levi felt an odd sensation. To be unknown to someone was something strange and Levi had half a mind to berate the other of his status as currently one of the most successful singers worldwide. But something inside him held him back. The feeling that started to crawl up his spine, confused him and made his skin itchy. This situation felt like an opportunity. Why exactly and an opportunity what for Levi couldn´t fathom.

He looked at the guy again and actively took the others appearance in. Smooth caramel skin, tall, chocolate hair, a delicate face and those damn eyes. He wore a hugging tight pair of black trousers and a white lab coat that ended just about his waist. The lab coat itself did things to Levi´s neither regions no better was it, that it was fully closed up to the neck of the other which only left it to the imagination how his body would look underneath.

And that was oddly so sexy Levi couldn´t comprehend it. Maybe the saying less is more was true after all. The sight in front of him was truly something to behold, maybe he could change the mood and even cash in a number. Levi´s mind was moving fast but he couldn´t help himself. And that the guy didn´t know him gave the whole situation an even better rush that Levi couldn´t quite comprehend. Might make the sex even more interesting. His mind helpfully justified.

So Levi cleared his throat. “I am sorry, I guess.” There was silence and an incredulous look on the others face he opened his plump lips and let out an angry “Tch.” The distaste was palpable and Levi realised that with his current attitude he won´t get anywhere near these luscious tights.

He straightened up and put on what he knew to be his sexy smirk, while making his voice extra smooth. A well trained mask he obtained over the years. “Pardon my manners, of course we don´t know each other. I misbehaved, I actually used to visit my friend a lot here so everybody knew me here around. But I guess it´s been a while. I am here to bring Hanji Zoe, said friend, their pair of extra glasses.”

He stretched he hand out to the other. “I am Levi by the way and if you´d like, I would love to apologise for my rudeness and make it up over a cup of coffee or maybe even a drink?” he accentuated his lasts word with a cocky wink. Satisfied with his performance he waited for to other to take his hand. But it never happened.

The handsome guy looked down at him, clearly unimpressed. One of his eyebrows slightly raised. “I never thought Dr. Zoe would have a friend that is acting so fake, first behaving like an asshole and then thinking everything can be resolved with a few well spoken words. And even trying to hit on me urgh, thanks but no thanks.” With that he turned away heading where he needed to be, not minding Levi another glance. And Levi stood there feeling dumb folded, another sensation he hadn´t felt for a long time now, being refused was not something he was used. What the fuck just happened?... What do I care, he probably just isn´t gay. He quelled his confusion not thinking that there could be a person who just wasn´t instantly on his feet when he showed slight interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my favourite part about this chapter is probaly Eren´s sass at the end. And of course Levi thinking like "well if he isn´t interested in me, he propably isn´t gay at all, because I am the shit." haha
> 
> Okay so I will try to keep uo regulary and I hope this doesn´t end like my other fic that I posted up here and kind of abandoned. I am sorry. But I feel like this story is going to have more deph in it than to other had. But who knows. So anyway I always try to be at least one chapter ahead of what I am posting, so that I am an more in the flow, I guess? So I already have the second chapter written, but I don´t really know when I will be able to post it. I hope at least in about a week.
> 
> I hope you liked this at least a bit and I hope you will give the upcoming stuff a chance. I would be of course very happy about feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Whohoo, Levi my knight in a shining armour! You came to save the damsel in distress.“ Levi couldn't breathe. The moment Hanji had noticed Levi she had englobed him in a suffocating bear hug that was far from something a Madame would do.

“Fuck Hanji...get off... I can't breathe. “, he all but gasped. “Oh my, oh my, sorro honeybun. It just has been a while for you to come here...and I was really worried about the classes of course. But let me show you my most recent project! It's so amazing!“, they nearly squealed.

And while they dragged Levi into a room that was attached to her quite spacious lab, he couldn’t shake the feeling off that Hanji had forgotten their classes on purpose and it all was just a trick to make him look at their projects he always found an excuse for not looking at. The room was dark and filled with huge aquariums. The only source of light was the pocked lamp Hanji suddenly had at hand and the "emergency exit here" arrows.

Large aquariums filled the room but due to the dim light it was hard to make out what was in them and somehow Levi had the feeling that he didn't want to know what exactly was lurking in them. Out of experience he knew that whatever Hanji had here it never looked really appealing. Hanji grabbed him at his arm and dragged him to one of the aquariums.

“Come on. Look at my two Babies.” She all but whispered and let the light of their flash illuminate the tank in front of them. Levi had half a mind to protest but he knew that at this stage it was pointless. And Hanji was one the few person he would allow dragging him into such utterly boring and strange things so he muttered a hardly sarcastic “Can´t wait to see them.” Hanji giggled slightly. “Oh hush shut up. But look here they are.”

Levi looked into the water in front him, though as hard as he tried to, he couldn´t make out a thing that ought to be remarkable. There was sand on the ground and a lot of water plants adorning it. “What is there to see?” he whispered back. Why they were actually whispering Levi didn´t know. “You need to look at the bottom left corner. Here!” And that was when Levi saw what they meant.

They were two specks of whatever one would call it they didn´t really have a form and looked kind off wobbly. There was nothing to extinguish, no head, no arms no legs no tail, no fins or whatever you would expect to be there. Just a small mass of something. And it was merely as large as Levi´s thumbnail, but flat. Strange. Was all that Levi could think of them. “Look these two precious rolls are Sawney and Bean.“ “You gave them names? These are not pet animals.“ Hanji snickered “You are right, because they are not animals, they are not even bacteria. For now we put them in the group of protozoa although we are not sure if they even fit in there because they are actually huge.“ she shrugged her shoulders and the damp light revealed a manically grin. “But you never now with these life forms they kind of remind me of myself.“ and with that every sarcastic remark Levi had wanted to make never came to live and he regarded her with small warm smile.

As said before, he had a soft spot for them and has been with them when they had struggled with their identity. It was years ago now, but he remembered it like it had been yesterday. He actually missed these times, of course he didn't miss them struggling. But just how things were in their group of friends. Now everybody had their jobs and he himself was fucking famous. And through all this years something had changed. Levi couldn´t name it but it was there. And even though they all met up regularly and all cared about each other like a family would do there was something between them that hadn´t been there years ago.

* * *

 

They were just out of the room full of aquariums again when the door to Hanj´s lab opened and no other than the boy Levi had a run in earlier, walked in. He looked as equally eatable as before. Only that he now the top three bottoms of his coat were open and bits of his neck his collarbones were revealed. Which sent Levi into an internal frenzy so that he barely noticed that Eren was now holding a stack of papers.

“Eren you got the test results, how amazing! That´s such good timing now you can meet one of my best friends Levi. But you for sure kno…” “Yeah we already had the pleasure to meet each other!” Levi cut Hanji of. He knew they had been about to reveal his identity as the superstar Rivaille which was his stage name. But he somehow didn´t want the other – _his name is Eren!_ – to know. _Eren_ … he thought absentmindedly but then remembered where he was and shot Hanji a warning glare in hope they would somehow get his message.

“Huh I wouldn´t call it a pleasure.” Came the remark from Eren who eyed Levi clearly annoyed. Hanji busted out laughing “Hahaha. Oh my god what happened that my precious Eren is so sour about you, Levi.” “Well I guess I lost my temper as we bumped into each other. I am again sorry, Eren.” _His name feels like chocolate on my tongue._ Levi thought and slightly shuddered. “He was a complete dick and then tried to flirt with me. And I still don´t believe your fake politeness but whatever.”

Eren casted his eyes to Hnaji who was still somewhat giggling although he obviously tried to contain it, miserably failing. At that sight Eren smiled a bit at her with mirth in his eyes. “Dr. Zoe would you like me to bring your afternoon coffe now?” Hanji leaped for air and let out some more amused breaths. “Yeah thank you that would be so nice of you my Darling.” “Good” with that Eren swiftly left the room without sparing Levi another glance which again irked him to no end.

“You didn´t tell me you had such a hot assistant. Too bad he isn´t interested in men.” “I actually talk about him a lot you just never listen to me. But keep your dirty hands of him you man whore.” It was supposed to sound teasing but Levi detected the hint of bitterness in Hanji´s voice they couldn´t hide and Levi frowned. He knew Hanji didn´t approve of his number of sexual encounters but they didn´t want it to come between their friendship, that was why he hardly commented on it.

“But wait, why do you think he isn’t interested in men?” “I made some advances and he reclined and who would deny me if they weren´t hundred percent straight.” Levi said nonchalantly, even bored you could say. But Hanji erupted in laughter. And it was their most hysterical laugher she had to offer. Levi was utterly annoyed. “You… ha… you thought just because he wasn´t interested in you that he isn´t gay…hahaha. That´s a new low even for you.” Levi scowled. “Haa… Eren is so hot for dicks you don´t even know. He always drools about the guy from analytics. But he is right even I need to admit that the analytics guy is a hot piece of ass.”

As Hanj´s words sunk in, Levi began to feel utterly stupid. Was he really that of a douche that he though everyone would fall to his feet once he made his advances? Thinking about it made him bitterly aware of the fact that yes he was. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and feelings of nausea dreaded to drown him. Before they could overcome him though he whisked them away thinking. _Whatever and even if it is that way, who cares._

* * *

 

A few hours later Eren finally made it home from work. It wasn´t like he didn´t enjoy it. On the contrary he loved working for Hanji. It was just that his all too familiar itchy feeling of his skin had gotten worse today. Nearly unbearable. Mikasa greeted him in the kitchen but immediately knew something is off. “Is it this time of the week again?” she asked, just proforma because she already knew what was going on. Eren just nodded. “I am gonna fill the bath.” Was all said to that and Eren smiled weakly at her. “Thanks. And please put an extra cup of salt in it today.” Mikasa smiled warmly at him and left for the bathroom, while Eren made sure to put his messenger bag and his work stuff away and then waited until Mikasa said that the bath was good to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!  
> Check out my other fic if you want! [Training camp](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5902300/chapters/13606549)


End file.
